The present invention generally relates to a new and improved self-adhesive tape and to a new and improved method of producing the same.
In its more specific aspects the present invention relates to a new and improved double-sided bonding self-adhesive tape which is especially suitable for, preferably full-area, carpeting of floors and covering of walls in such a manner as to be able to again remove or take-up the carpets or coverings or the like.
In the context of this disclosure the term "tape" is used in a broader sense as not only relating to tapes or bands as such but also to sheets or sheet-like structures.
Self-adhesive tapes of the aforementioned type are known, for example, as carpet or covering-laying tapes and frequently serve to mount floor or wall coverings.
The known self-adhesive tapes have the disadvantage that, while originally they have a sufficient adhesive capability or action, they can only poorly or, in fact, only with damage to the covering or the substratum again be detached. With certain formulations or compositions of the adhesive, it may also happen that the contact adhesive loses its original state or form due to environmental effects and/or aging and degenerates into a syrupy or tacky substance or into a brittle structure. In such case the contact adhesive no longer fulfills its intended function.